miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Paulax24/Miraculous Adventures Wszystkie rozdziały
HEJKA :33 WIEM WIEM BYŁA DŁUUUUGA PRZERWA ALE.... MAM JUŻ PRZYGOTOWANĄ WYMÓWKĘ xD EKH..EM..MIAŁAM SZLABAN (KONIEC PRZEMOWY xD) CHCE JESZCZE POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE TU BĘDĄ POJAWIAŁY SIĘ WSZYSTKIE ROZDZIAŁY WIĘC PAPAA NIE PRZEDŁUŻAM :** Rozdział 1 HEJKA!!! WIĘC ZACZYNAMY PIERWSZĄ CZĘŚĆ..... ●Marinette -Marinette,spóźnisz się do szkoły! -powiedziała Tikki -Mhm,okey już wstaję,przecież jest dopiero 7.48!? Szybko ubrałam się,przegryzłam coś i wyszłam z domu,gnając jak nigdy do tąd. Jak zwykle moja niezdarność + hamstwo Cloé = wpadka (ZAWSZE PRZY ADRIENIE) Ohh... czułam się okropnie i to jeszcze moja miłość musiała na mnie patrzeć! Lecz on nie siedział bezczynnie pomógł mi tak samo jak moja przyjaciółka Alya. -D..dz.i...oh...dzięki? -wyjąkałam -Nie ma za co �� Natępnie podszedł bliżej i szepnął mi na ucho: -Mnie też denerwuje ta jędza -Y...y no....wy...to znaczy t..y j..jescze..r...ra...z...dzięki ♡ -wyjąkałam-mam nadzieję że coś zrozumiał. -Spoko-poklepał mnie po ramieniu (Co myśleliście że przy tym podszedł bliżej będzie pocałunek co xD) ●Adrien Marinette była fajna i oczywiście jakby nie Bieronka mogła by być moją dziewczyną,bo fakt widzę że mnie lubi.Niee życie bez biedronki to nie życie! (A co to za różnica xD) Nagle cała klasa usłyszała dziwne odgłosy,później usłyszeliśmy te odgłosy na dachu,a później zauważyliśmy człowieka pod wpływem Akumy była to dziewczyna ubrana w czerwony kostium miała coś co przypominało łuk POPRAWKA OGNISTY ŁUK! Gdy kogoś trafiła jedną ze swoich strzał on natychmiast stawał się jej niewolnikiem! Wszyscy postanowili że pójdziemy w parach,szczerze widać było że Marinette tego nie chce lecz ja tego także nie chciałem bo jak się przemienię,ale nie mieliśmy dużo czasu na zastanawianie się. I tak wolałem iść już z Marinette niż z Chloé. KTO NIE ZASNĄŁ PISZE KOM "JA" I TAK WIEM ŻE NIKT NIE PRZECZYTA xD PS:NASTĘPNYM RAZEM BĘDZIE DŁUŻSZE OBIECUJĘ PAPA :** Rozdział 2 JUHU 2 ROZDZIAŁ CIESZMY SIĘ I RADUJMY SIĘ NIM! Ukryliśmy się w sali chemicznej. *Adrien* -Ej,Mari!-wyszeptałem -T...tt ta.. tak Adrien?-odpowiedziała niepewnym głosem Marinette. -Podobno znasz Biedronkę,czy to prawda?-zapytałem ją. -W..wiesz zn..a..znam j...ją b..b..bardzo do..do..dobrze,al..e.. t..teraz chyba..a emm..t..trzeba się er...ewauować z tego hmmm. budynku jak eh.. najszybciej,nie sądzisz? -Masz rację,ale co z resztą? -Wiesz oni er...chyba już dawno to zrobili. -Serio?!-byłem bardzo zdziwiony -Emm..t..tak! -powiedziała pewnie Mari-więc może wyjdziemy yy.. już z tego err.. budynku?-zapytała -No to paa Mari!-pożegnałem się -P..p..aa!-także sie pożegnała W TEJ SAMEJ CHWILI POWIEDZIELI: Tikki kropkuj!/Plagg wysuwaj pazury! *Biedronka (Marinette)* Właśnie biegłam w stronę wieży Eiffla. (NIE WIEM JAK TO NAPISAĆ xD) Bo właśnie tam znajdowała się teraz aaa..właśnie Ogniarona (kurr... nie umiem wymyślać nazw ;-;) -Dzień dobry My Lady-usłyszałam znajomy głos to był nikt inny niż nasz koffany kotełek-z kim dzisiaj mamy doczynienia? -To Ogniarona jeżeli trafi w ciebie jedną ze swych strzał będziesz wykonywał jej polecenia.-ostrzegła koteła ♡ =^.^= -A dlaczego została opętana?-zapytał kotek -Podobno uczestniczyła w jakimś konkursie przyrodniczym przeciwko SPALANIU TRAW.-oznajmiłam -I aż tak się zezłościła dziewczynka?-zapytał blondyn -Najwyraźniej tak!-odpowiedziałam ROZMOWA ROZMOWĄ,ALE WALKA TRWA... PRZEZ CHWILĘ ICH NIE UWAGI OGNISTA STRZAŁA TRAFIŁA W........ POLSATA! Rozdział 3 *Biedronka (Marinette) ROZMOWA ROZMOWĄ,ALE WALKA TRWAM... PRZEZ CHWILĘ ICH NIE UWAGI OGNISTA STRZAŁA TRAFIŁA W..... KOTEŁA (*_*) BIEDRONKA TEGO NIE ZAUWAŻYŁA WIĘC POWROCIŁA DO WALKI Z OGNIARONĄ,GDY NAGLE RZUCIŁ SIĘ NA NIĄ CZARNY KOT! -Czarny Kocie,co ty wyprawiasz?!-krzyknęłam -Próbuje zabrać ci Miraculum,nie widać?-oznajmiła Ogniarona CZARNY KOT JUŻ MIAŁ ZABRAĆ JEJ KOLCZYKI GDY NAGLE.... PRZYBYŁA DZIEWCZYNA O RUDYCH WŁOSACH,KOSTIUM MIAŁA ZIELONO BRĄZOWY,A OCZY PIWNE. (To ta osóbka której nazwa zaczyna się na C konczy na A czyli Cora,w zwyczajnym życiu nazywa się Carèn) WTEDY SWOJĄ BRONIĄ CZYLI GAŁĄZKĄ ODEPCHNEŁA CZARNEGO KOTA OD BIEDRONKI. -Dzięki,jestem twoją dłużniczką,ale teraz może skupimy się na misji. CORA POKIWAŁA GŁOWĄ NA ZNAK ŻE ZROZUMIAŁA BIEDRONKĘ,NASTEPNIE BIEDRONKA UŻYŁA SZCZĘŚLIWEGO TRAFU,ZA TEN CZAS CORA ODWRÓCIŁA UWAGĘ OGNIARONY. -Co to? Butelka z woda? Do czego ma mi sie niby przydać? (brakuje tutaj jakiegoś suchara Czarnego Kota *_*) -Może teraz moja kolej?-odparła Cora -Niezwykły Proch! (xD) WTEDY CORA ROZPRZESTRZENIŁA TEN PROSZEK OBOK OGNIARONY I CZARNEGO KOTA,A ONI WTEDY ZAPADLI W SEN. -Miłych snów!-powiedziała Cora LECZ NAGLE ONI ZNÓW SIĘ OBUDZILI! -Widać twoja moc jest 1 minutowa - powiedziała Biedronka-Nie szkodzi,gdy ja tez 1 raz stanęłam do walki z Akumą WC (no sorki nie chciało mi się pisać całej nazwy xD) to też nie najlepiej sobie radziłam-oznajmiłam i uśmiechnełam się do niej,a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. -Już wiem co zrobić z tą butelką z wodą-krzyknełam-Psst...odwróć ich uwagę,a ja zajme się resztą. -Okey...-odparła moja towarzyszka SZYBKO WYLAŁAM TA WODĘ Z BUTELKI NA ŁUK OGNIARONY,ONA TAK SIĘ TYM PRZEJEŁA,ŻE NIE MOŻE W NIKOGO STRZELIĆ,PONIEWAŻ JEJ ŁUK BEZ PŁOMIENI NIE DZIAŁAŁ,ZA TTEN CZAS BIEDRONKA PODKRADŁA SIĘ DO NIEJ,ZABRAŁA JEJ ŁUK I ZNISZCZYŁA GO. -Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Papa miły motylku! Niezwykła Biedronka! WSZYSTKO WRÓCIŁO DO NORMY,A BIEDRONKA I CORA PRZYBIŁY SOBIE ŻÓŁWIKA TAK JAK ZAWSZE ROBILI TO ONA I CZARNY KOTEŁ *Adrien -Co się stało?-zapytałem -Ogniarona trafiła w ciebie swoją strzałą i wykonywałeś jej prośby,a poza tym mamy nową przyjaciółkę nazywa się Cora. DZISIAJ NIE JESTEM POLSATEM JEEEEJ Rozdział 4 *Adrien -Hej!-odpowiedziała pewnie rudowłosa. -Cześć!-odpowiedzieliśmy. -Jeszcze raz dzięki!-powiedziała Biedronka -A za co jej dziękujesz?-powiedzialem zaciekawiony -Za uratowanie mi skóry!-oznajmiła Matinette -Co?! Kto cię chciał skrzywdzić?!-zapytałem -Wierz mi lub nie ale ty!-powiedziała moja Księżniczka i uśmiechnęła się do mnie,a ja odwzajemniłem uśmiech. -Do zobaczenia Czarny Kocie do zobaczenia Cora,zaraz wszyscy się przemienimy więc PA!-powiedziała Biedroneczka. -Do zobaczenia!-powiedziałem ja i Cora NASTĘPNEGO DNIA WSTAŁEM TAK JAK ZWYKLE,ZJADŁEM ŚNIADANIE,A NASTĘPNIE UBRAŁEM SIĘ I WYSZEDŁEM Z DOMU.WŁAŚNIE ZACZYNAŁA SIĘ LEKCJA I NASZA WYCHOWAWCZYNI POWIEDZIAŁA NAM,ŻE MAMY NOWĄ UCZENNICĘ,A NA IMIE MA CARÈN.(To jest ta Cora,ta superbohaterka) KOGOŚ MI PRZYPOMINAŁA,ALE SAM NIE WIEM KOGO. *Marinette TA DZIEWCZYNA KOGOŚ MI PRZYPOMINA,ALE KOGO? WIDAĆ ŻE ZAKOCHAŁA SIĘ W NATHANIÈLU,BO MINĄŁ JUŻ CAŁY DZIEŃ A ONA CIĄGLE SIE KOŁO NIEGO KRĘCI. TO CO ZOBACZYŁAM TO BYŁA....POLSAT! Znowu Polsat JUHU!!! Rozdział 5 *Marinette CHCE MIEĆ TAKIEGO PISKLACZKI JAKIE WIDZIAŁAM NA TARGU,NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO PANA KTÓRY TAM STAŁ BO ON TYMI PISKLACZKAMI RZUCAŁ! DO PUDEŁKA ! DEDYKUJĘ TEN ROZDZIAŁ WSZYSTKIM KTÓRZY SĄ PRZECIW TORTUROWANIU ZWIERZĄT (TAK JAK MOJA KOLEŻANKA TO ROBIŁA,PRZYWIĄZAŁA PSIAKA NA SMYCZ I PODNIOSŁA GO RAZEM ZE SMYCZĄ DO GÓRY ONA GO DUSIŁA! NIENAWIDZĘ TAKICH LUDZI) ALE NO DOBRA PRZEJDŹMY DO ROZDZIAŁU,NAJBARDZIEJ DEDYKUJĘ TEN ROZDZIAŁ JuleczkaLubiKoteczka BO ONA DEDYKOWAŁA MI SWÓJ ROZDZIAŁ WIĘC BAYU :** TO CO ZOBACZYŁAM TO BYLA KOLEJNA OFIARA AKUMY I KIBLA (:P) BYŁ TO WYGLĄDEM....Freddy (no co,w końcu od czego są horrory xd) -Niee... czemu czemu czemu - powiedziałam trzęsąc się ze strachu (nwm czy dobrze napisałam trzęsac) -Co się stało? -zapytała Tikki -Czemu Władca Ciem nie mógł kogoś zamienić w króliczka!(xd) -powiedziałam. -O co chodzi?-spytała zdziwiona Tikki. -Władca Ciem zaakumował kogoś w postać z horroru,a wiesz że ja...-odpowiedziałam -Tak wiem..wiem..wiem... boisz siè horrorów ale Paryż na ciebie liczy!-powiedziało Kwami. -Dobrze dobrze... Tikki Kropkuj! NA MIEJSCU ZAUWAŻYŁAM JUŻ CORĘ I CZARNEGO KOTA KTÓRZY WALCZYLI JUŻ Z POTWOREM -Kropeczko pomożesz nam? -Emm..yy..no...dob..rze..-wykrztusiłam z siebie (troche to przypomina jąkanie co nie?) -Coo?-zapytał Koteł -Noo emmm...-powiedziałam -Co boisz się horrorów?-zapytał Czarny Kot -No..może troszeczkę...-przyznałam się -No dobrze użyj Szczęśliwego Trafu może ci pomoże...-oznajmił -Dobrze a gdzie jest Akuma? WTEDY USŁYSZELIŚMY JAK CORA WOŁA NAS ABYŚMY JEJ POMOGLI PONIEWAŻ FREDDY PRÓBOWAŁ ZDJĄĆ JEJ BRANSOLETKĘ (To było jej Miraculum,teraz Władca Ciem musi dostać 3 Miraculum aby ta Boska siła czy co to jest xd zadziałała) -Szczęśliwy Traf!-wykrzyczałam -Co to? ......Polsat? Do czego ma mi sie niby przydać? DOBRA KOŃCZĘ BO ZA 10 MINUT MAM WYJŚĆ Z DOMU ABY NA 11.30 ZDĄŻYĆ DO KOSCIOLA NA KOMUNIĘ MOJEGO KUZYNA A JESZCZE SIE NIE UBRAŁAM W SUKIENKĘ (PIĘKNĄ SUKIENKĘ xd) DOBRA BAYUU :** Rozdział 6 Hej! Pa! *Marinette -Co to? Lusterko? Do czego ma mi się niby przydać?-zapytałam -Eee...przejrzałaś się już w nim?-powiedział Koteł -Kocie!-wykrzyczałam -Dobra...Dobra...ale nadal Cora jest w poważnym zagrożeniu! -Ah..ale....gdzie jest akuma?-zapytałam Czarnego Kota -Jest w przypince!-odpowiedział zielonooki -Dzięki...Cora użyłaś już Niezwykłego Prochu?-zapytałam Dziewczyna pokiwała głową na tak -Już wiem! Czarny Kocie zwal pod F-frr..eddym podłogę! A teraz moja kolej....-powiedziałaam-Łap Cora-rzuciłam do niej lusterko które ona swoją gałązką odrzciła w stronę Freddego który przestraszył się własnego odbicia za ten czas Biedronka zniszczyła przypinkę z której wyleciała Akuma...Dalej Czary Mary no i wiecie xd *Adrien Wow Biedronka jest taka wspaniała zrobił bym wszystko aby dowiedzieć się kim ona jest. -Biedronko poczekaj!-powiedziałem w ostatniej chwili ponieważ już wzieła jo-jo do swojej ręki. -Tak Kocie?-odpowiedziała mi lekko niepewnie -Wiesz chciałabym ci powiedzieć że emm..no..POLSAT Eee...spać mi se chce Bayoo :** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania